Wątek:Deerloud/@comment-27796495-20170322143405/@comment-26119292-20170507200719
Pewnego letniego dnia na Ponycliff spłynęła fala gorąca oraz... nudy. Jedna z mieszkanek miasteczka, Spotty Hot, z braku zajęcia postanowiła zająć się dosyć mozolnym zadaniem, czyszczeniem poczty elektronicznej. Przez kilka najbliższych godzin czytała i usuwała zbędne e-maile. Gdy była już przy końcu pracy z uśmiechem wytarła pot z czoła. Była z siebie zadowolona. Wreszcie zdołała zmusić się do wyczyszczenia tysięci zbędnych powiadomień. Po powtórnym spojrzeniu w ekran urządzenia jej uwagę przykuł numerek „1” widniejący tuż obok folderu ze SPAM-em. Była to zapewne nowa wiadomość. Spotty na swoją moc wytwarzania fal wi-fi mogłaby przysiąc, że usunęła wszystko z tego folderu. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, kliknęła w „SPAM”. W folderze znajdowała się wiadomość zatytuowana „Obóz portu”. Ekscentryczna nazwa skojarzyła się jednorożce z elektroniką. W wiadomości skrywał się tekst informujący o małej ilości sportów, wielu portach, fanach techniki oraz o gwarantowanej darmowej dwudniowej świetnej zabawie. Twarz Spotty rozpromienił uśmiech. : -Fani techniki! To coś dla mnie! - krzyknęła na całe gardło z myślą o wspaniałych gadżetach.-Tylko czemu w tle reklamy są drzewa i jezioro?-klacz spytała samą siebie, gdy uważniej przyjrzała się tłu wiadomości.-Wiem! Na drzewach są pewnie zamocowane anteny, aby uzyskać lepszy sygnał! Jezioro to napewno tylko taki dodatek.-NA RÓG CELESTII, CO TO JEST?!-wykrzyknęła, gdy spostrzegła postać z kapeluszem narysowaną tuż obok tekstu. -Hmmm, jutro wyjazd.-zdziwiona klacz doczytała napis na samym dole wiadomości. : W tym samym czasie Morską zatokę odwiedził listonosz. : -Reklama sklepu, jakaś reklama obozu, reklamy, listy, więcej reklam, rachunki...-mama Lynette mówiła pod nosem przeglądając dostarczoną pocztę.-może byś się wybrała na ten cały obóz? Zobacz sobie-Bra wręczyła córce kolorową broszurę. : -No nie wiem, nie lubię takich rzeczy...-z niechęcią zaczęła czytać tekst reklamy.-Właściwie, to ten obóz nie wydaje się taki zły... : Następnego dnia autobus pełen ochotników ruszył w stronę Forestfall. Na miejscu okazało się, że w rzeczywistości obóz jest nieco inny niż w opisie... : -Hej, hej, hej! Moje kucyki! Jestem Tomy, ale możecie mi mówić Wujku Tomy! Witam w moim obozie! Mamy tu wspaniałe porty! Na jeziorze, ale są! Mało sporów, bo my zawsze jesteśmy zgodni! Aco nahważniejsze kochamy trchnikę sportową! Kocham sport!!! Tylko u mnie przez dwa tygodnie! Jaktam, podobały się broszury?! Co prawda może być pare błędów, ale wiecie, tania drukarnia i te sprawy!-zadowolony kierownik opowiadał o obozie. : -Rany, czy on musi tak krzyczeć?-sama do siebie szeptała Lynette niemogąca znieść jej obecnej sytuacji. : W tym samym czasie z autobusu wygramoliła się Spotty. Była tsk pochłonięta grą na telefonie, że nie zauważyła, iż wszyscy już dawno opuścili pojazd. Odłożyła swój bagaż na stertę innych bagaży i trzymając w pyszczku telefon ruszyła w stronę kucy stojących w rzędzie. Siędząc w autobuse jednym uchem słyszała to, co mówił kierownik. Chciała wrócić do domu, jednak powrót był niemożliwy. Gdy zbliżyła się do kucy rozejrzała się dokładnie. Wśród chętnych dostrzegła same uśmiechnięte młode kucyki ze spirtowymi znaczkami. Jedynie gdzieś na końcu dostrzegła zdesperowaną Lynette. Wydała się jej całkiem w porządku. : -Oddaj to chłopczyku!-Tomy mówiąc to odebrał Spotty telefon. Wywołał tym zdenerwowanie u Spotty.-Aha! Konfiskuję!-niczym polcyjny pies wyczuł zawartość elektroniki w walizce szarej jednorożki. : Pobyt w obozie okazał się prawdziwą męczarnią. Na plus wyszło to, iż Lynette i Spotty w jakiś sposób się fogadały. Velen próbowała pomagać Hot, gdy ta oszalała bez dostępu do elektryczności. Wszystko zaczęło się powoli układać, lecz jeden dzień wszystko zmienił... W połowie drugiego tygodnia obozu wcześnie rano nowym przyjaciólkom udało się podsłuchać pewną rozmowę telefoniczną. : -Naiwne kucyki. Nim się obejrzą będą topić się w kredytach i porzyczkach. Wszystkie zdobyte pieniądzę prześlę na swoje konto bankowe. Oni zadowolą się tym szajsem co mają. Haha, myślą, że ktoś tu rovił kontrolę czystości. Pamiętasz te wszy? Pewnie dalej gdzieś tu są. Muszę kończyć. Pa mamusi, kocham cię!-tymi słowami zakończyła się rozmowa Tomyego. : -Przekręt?!-Spotty udało się na moment odzyskać światłść umysłu. : -Wszy?!-Lynette natomiast interesowała się bardziej zarazkami... : Zdziwione zaistniałą sytuacją postanowiły zgłosić wszystko policji. Niestety jedyną osobą posiadającą telefon była opiwkunka drużyny, Lucyrose. Klacze po namyśle postanowiły porzyczyć od niej telefon. Ona jednak chciała czegoś w zamian... Jak się okazało podziwiała przyjaciółki od pierwszego dnia obozu. Przyznala iz marzyła, by być taka jak one. Klacze były z siebie dumne. Hot zadzwoniła na policję, natomiast Velen przez dłuższy czas opowiadała Lucyrose o swoim życiu. Ku nieszczęściu trójki o wsztstkim dowiedział się kierownik. Chciał uciec, nim jednak zdążył to zrobić został pojmany przez policję. Wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Spotty i Lynette wróciły do domów(utrzymują stały kontakt), a ich była opiekunka została kierowniczką obozu.